Silent Blade Strikes at Night
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Honoka Yamazaki, the strongest of the Espada, had a life before the insane asylum. Honoka was a homeless Rukon child, a Soul Reaper, a hollow, and now what she is today, a bloody monster who knows nothing of her past life but bits and fragments come back. But are they enough?
1. Chapter 1

_The cold crispy air of the Soul Society pecked at my bare face. "Captain!" I called to Kurotsuchi, the captain of the 12th division. "What?"The captain asked, irritated that he did not finish his piece. "I have the items you requested, Sir!" The captain turned in his chair in the Research and Development Center. Captain Kurotuschi looked over the items. He then looked at me when finished, and nodded. I couldn't hold back the excitement. I nodded and ran out the door, nearly bumping into Nemu, the 12th division's captain's greatest creation. Also know as his "daughter". _

_"Akiyo! Akiyo!" I called. I traveled on roofs, apologizing to Gin and Soi Fon for the noise. Once arriving to the 13th division I instantly found my white haired brother. I jumped down, pouncing on my beloved sibling. Those around him greeted me and Akiyo tried getting me off of his back. The others helped too but I would never let go. Someone even tried using their Zanpakotou!_

_They finally pried me off of Akiyo. "Akiyo! Akiyo!" I called, bouncing up and down. My older brother looked down and gave me a questioning look. "I have a riddle." Everyone groaned. Apparently, my riddles were the hardest in the Soul Society. "If you break me I do not stop working, if you touch me I may be snared, if you loose me, nothing will matter." All was silent. Akiyo was shocked. The others were silent, trying to think for their lives. "Your heart." Akiyo spoke. I nodded happily. "You got it, brother! You got it!" I cried. "Why don't you go back to your Captain? He's probably waiting for you."_

_Jumping on the roofs I headed back to the 12th division, avoiding Gin's roof and Soi Fon's roof too. I stopped on one of them, taking a break. "I wish I could open my eye…" I muttered. My left eye was closed, fully revealing my markings. Three purple circles that grew smaller once they went more slanted, away from my eye. I had these markings on botMeir my eyes. The markings got tiring. I spent most of my days in the Rukon part of Soul Society. I picked at my bandages. I felt ashamed to have gotten so many wounds that will last forever. My body's covered in them. _

_"…"_

_A weird feeling came from my chest. I looked down. I saw a blade. It went through my chest. I was bleeding that crimson blood that I always saw everyday. When I looked at the blade, it reminded me of Gin and Ichigo. I don't know why. The blade suddenly disappeared and I was left to tumble, head first, in the ground. The blood was everywhere. I looked up at the sun as it slowly lowered. This was how I died. _

_My name is Honoka Yamazaki and this is my life. As a homeless child, a Soul Reaper for the 12th division, as a hollow, and as an Arrancar of the Espada._


	2. The Past Strikes

Honoka Yamazaki is the Cero Espada, the strongest. She remembers nothing of her past but her brother, Akiyo Yamazaki of the 13th Division, and her Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi. That is all she remembered yet she wished for more. And then it came.

"**Gaaaahhhhh!**" Honoka screamed painfully as Aizen threw her in the wall. She went to the human world without permission, _again. _Aizen was sick and tired when he found out that dozens of humans were dying when Honoka always had a little "errand" to run. "Ulquiorra!" Aizen called harshly. The pale man came like the obedient puppy he was. "My lord?" "Take this bitch and throw her in a damn cell!" Aizen ordered. Ulquiorra looked rather surprised at his Lord's harsh language and so was Honoka. "What about her wounds, my Lord?" Ulquiorra questioned without emotion. "Do what you please." He growled. Ulquiorra nodded and looked at Honoka.

Ulquiorra left Honoka to Szayel. Now, she has bandages covering her bloody nose, stitches down her cheeks and a few other places. Honoka had to stay with Szayel for a while. At the moment, it was Day Five. Szayel had asked the Cero Espada several questions so her knowledge would stay. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi always did this to his "patients."

"What is the Spirit Cycle?"

"The Spirit Cycle is a cycle that spirits must follow. It includes Soul Society, the Human World, and the Wondering Spirit World."

The Octava Espada nodded. "In ten more days your wounds should heal and I might be able to take the stitches out." He said, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Seimeireko-da…(Life Recorder)"

Szayel looked up from his data and stared at the girl. "Miss your fighting privileges?" He asked.

"I miss Seimeireko-da and my Ressureción and a good fight. Grimmjow screwing with Seimei I suppose."

"Reko-da's face stuck in his book."

All was silent after Szayel made that comment about Reko-da.

"Kumokyyuccha…(Cloud Catcher)"

Szayel glared at the Cero Espada.

"Hae Kumokyyuccha, _Hae. _(Fly Cloud Catcher, _Fly.)"_

_But Kumokyyuccha was in another life. Another world. Seimeireko-da was in Grimmjow's care. Kumokyyuccha in Akiyo's. Akiyo_.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was a part of the Rukon District for quite a while. Soul Reapers and spirits would pass my "home". I grew lonelier every second as night and day continued on and on. No one visited. I stole water and food. My black kimono ripped and teared. I would steal for Rangiku, Gin, Momo, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, and I. But the days would grow longer and the nights shorter. I wasn't able to steal anything during those warm and hot days. Momo, Rukia, and Renji would often come by giving me food and water. I was always greatful to them. _

_But the day came when Rangiku, Gin, Momo, Rukia, Toshiro, and Renji became Soul Reapers. Surrvival became harder every day. That is, until I was found. _

_A boy by the name of Akiyo came by. Patrol I suppose. A piece of my red sash fell before the enterance of the rotten "home" I lived in. He told me that he missed me and that I was his younger sister. _

_The day he found me, it was raining and it was very cold. The holes in the roof and walls didn't make it better. He entered my home and sat down beside me. I think I was asleep because I don't remember Akiyo coming in. But when I "woke up" I felt warmer. Akiyo had my small form in his lap, my back against his chest, his Zanpaktou poking my side. For some reason I felt safer in his arms. I felt like I was in a world where no Hollows would attack, where people wouldn't leave you, and where your head was flowing with __**memory, **__something I didn't have. But for some reason, I also felt this strange feeling inside my chest. This affection for this boy. I felt like I could protect him no matter what happened to us. I felt like we were __**family, **__something I never had in my whole entire life._


	4. Chains strike

Honoka's days in Szayel's lab were over. He managed to take out most of the stitches but the one that was visable, the one on her cheek, still remained. During most of her time in the cell, the one with the chain that attached to your neck, she came up with questions.

**_Why were we chosen as the Espada._**

**_Why did we have to die._**

**_Why are we being controlled._**

**_Why are we more special than most Hollows._**

**_Why can't we be free._**

**_What is Life._**

Honoka wanted to ask these questions to Gin, Szayel, even Aizen. She would do anything to get the answers. Honoka sighed as she tossed her head, trying to get loose. She slowly closed her eyes, the footsteps of the Espada, the Fracción, Gin, Tousen, and Aizen guilding her to sleep.

The door slowly opened and a figure stepped in. Honoka…played dead and listened very closely. Luckily, she was born a "Snow Leopard" and therefor had Snow Leopard abilities. She silently sniffed, nothing. She crept closer and felt cold and strength. Grimmjow.

"Get up Furball!"

"…"

A kick to the stomach.

"Get up damn it!"

"…"

Another kick, just to the gut.

"Get up Spots!"

"…"

A kick in the…stitches.

Flesh tore open and blood oozed out of wound. Grimmjow probably felt proud of himself, damaging his superior.

Brown and grey eyes snapped open.

"Seimeireko-da's here."

The voice of a mighty snow-white snow leopard with red markings and golden eyes came to Honoka. After that, a haughty voice squawked. The voice belonged to a raven that recorded every single life into an every-lasting book. Blood red eyes and golden eyes came to Honoka's mind. A patch of snow-white fur and a deadly midnight-black feather. Seimei, Reko-da.

Honoka tried to pounce on Grimmjow, like a wolf and her prey, but nearly blocked her breathing system. Grimmjow sneered and dropped the sythe with two black blades facing the opposite direction and kicked it towards Honoka. She caught it and hugged one blade tightly. How she missed Seimeireko-da.

And how she missed Kumokyyuccha and how she missed Akiyo.


	5. Chapter 5

_"No! Stop! Please! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"_

_I was danglingin in the air upside down, Aizen held my ankles. I would come around the 5th Division to steal things. But this time I was caught and the captain was the catcher._

_Aizen suddenly let go of my ankles, letting me fall to the floor. I tumbled over on my stomach and tried to head toward the exit, Aizen was to quick though. He grabbed my ankle and held on tightly. I screamed and yelled. Nothing happened. Aizen dragged me back and stepped on my back, hard. _

_"If I catch you stealing from my Division ever again you might as well just die." The captain threatened. I yelped and tried to escape as my breathing tubes were blocked. Luckily, Aizen lifted his foot off my back and just stood there. I got up and ran. I didn't care if my breathing was uneasy. I just wanted to get away from everyone. _

_When I got back to the rotten house I lived in, I saw Soul Reapers. An orange haired fellow and Akiyo. It looked like Mr. Sunhead and Akiyo weren't getting along. So, I did the stupidest thing and bit Mr. Sunhead's arm. Akiyo painicked and Mr. Sunhead got ticked. He moved his arm so fast my teeth ripped off part of his robe thing and I landed right in Akiyo's arms. _

_"Honoka this is Ichigo, he helped us with that Holow invasion a few weeks ago." Akiyo explained. Ichigo nodded. "Nice ta bite ya~" I purred. "Nice to be your victim?" Ichigo questioned. "Victim? Nope! I thought you were being mean to Akiyo so I tried ta hurt ya so you would stop!" I tried to explain. Ichigo nodded. "Silly little kitty. We were just playing around." Akiyo giggled. _

_"Oh! Next time tell me sooner!" Ichigo and Aliyo laughed while I just looked at them puzzled._


	6. Explaining to Lumina

Grimmjow left the day before, thank god. The dreams Honoka has been having scare her. The days in the Rukon district, as a member of the 12th division, and as a little sister Akiyo never had. She doesn't want to forget these memories but…she doesn't want to remember them either. Especially when every sing one, so far, has Akiyo in it. She would've been glad if the transformation of Hollow to Arrancar erased her memory completely, like it usually does.

_But then again…I was dead from the beginning yet I continued without even knowing. I am so glad I kept my eye close all these years!_

__Honoka sighed in relief. Only Akiyo, Mayuri, and Nemu knew of this. Mostly because Akiyo would wake her up all of a sudden and she would be startled, opening both eyes. Brown and grey. Same goes for Mayuri. Honoka told Nemu though. Heck. It the Captain knows then the Second-in-Command should know too.

"Honoka-San?" The door opened and Lumina came in. "Do you need something?" Honoka asked, running her hand along a blade of her Zanpaktou. "Master says he needs ya." Lumina cheered happily. "Master said that you needed the stitches." Lumina explained. Honoka undid the top part of her bandages and looked down. A hole was placed in her chest all the way to the other side. "Honoka-San?" "Yeah?" Honoka re-did her bandages. "Where did that wound come from?" Lumina asked as she bounced forward, skeleton key in hand. Honoka waited for the neck-chain to be undone and when it was abandoned on the cold floor Honoka was forced to sit on, she answered Lumina's question.

"Well, you know how Arrancars are formed from hollows which are dead folks. And you know how death is caused by murder, suicide, or just an accident. Soooooo, my wound came from a blade that belonged to a Soul Reaper." Honoka explained. "How do you know that?" Lumina asked as they walked down the hall, Lumina bouncing. "Because I wasn't a threat to Arrancars." "What about Arturo?" Lumina asked again. "Arturo was sealed away long ago before my time." Honoka answered. Lumina giggled. "You probably use the wound as a fake Hollow hole. Lumina giggled. "As a matter of fact I do." Honoka purred.

_But who killed me?_


	7. Chapter 7

_"What is a Zanpaktou?"_

_Several hands were raised. Dark ones, light ones, and tan ones. However, there was one bandaged arm that was raised. That was me._

_"Honoka?"_

_"The Zanpaktou is a weapon that is formed based on the wielder's soul."_

_The teacher looked inside his book, his eyes moving swiftly from one line to the next._

_"Correct."_

* * *

_"Oi! Honoka get down from there!"_

_I was sitting on the Soul Reaper Academy's roof, book of History in lap._

_I looked down from my book to see Gin, Rangiku, Momo, Toshiro, Rukia, and Renji sitting in a circle. It was Break, a time where we can go outside and clear our minds. I did that not so often. Usually I was found on the roofs of inside. Ever since us Rukoners joined the Academy to be Soul Reapers, I've bverys little edgey around others except for those who sat in a circle below me. _

_"It's nice down here!" Momo called._

_I sighed and shut the book I was reading. It was very interesting! Especially that part on Arrancars and Hollows…_

_I jumped down from the roof and sat down next to Gin and Toshiro. _

_"You called?" Everyone giggled._

_"Whatcha' reading?" Rangiku asked. I looked down at the book. "History on Arrancars. Arturo and Rudobone. Transformation of Hollow to Arrancar. That kind of stuff."_

_"Sounds boring!" Rangiku and Renji complained._

_"Sounds interesting." Momo complimented._

_I nodded. "Very complex though." _

_"Whet else is in it?" Gin asked. _

_"..."_

_All was silent for a while. My fingers flexed uncomfortably. "Nothing." I finally managed to say._

_But nothing wasn't the real answer. The real answer was Dead Hearts. _

_The Arrancars had them, Hollows too. The hollow hole shows that. A dead heart is a heart that is still inside a body but does not function. The body is still alive and well but might be different then those who are still alive. If you put a hand to the middle of your chest, a little towards the left, you won't feel a beat. This indicates that the owner, if he/she is moving and still "alive", has a dead heart. I have done this several times. I have stopped because there is no beat, not a single one, every time I put my hand over my dead heart._


	8. Gassed again

"Honoka?" Brown eyes slowly opened and looked at the yellow ones in front of her. They belonged to a certain scientist known as Szayel. "What?" The Cero groaned. "Good. You've been asleep for a while." Honoka nearly snapped when she heard those words. _"Asleep?!" _Honoka shrieked. "You fucking gassed me!" She screamed. Szayel nodded as if what she said didn't affect him. "Dammit! What do you want?!" She cried. Szayel had gassed her before and the effects weren't very happy. "Most of the Fracción and Espada, including me, had a conversation. At least those who cared. We agreed that you have been acting strange lately. Always tense, especially on the roof." Szayel said. Honoka calmed down. _Those who care? …_

"It's my business Octava. Stay outta it." She slipped off the table but couldn't regain balance and fell to the cold floor. "After-effects~" Szayel purred as he helped Honoka back onto the table. "Dammit! Last time I couldn't talk, now I can't walk!" She sighed. "Now then, about that 'business' you were talking about. One, it does concern me. Two, I'm simply interested. Is there a problem?" Szayel glared at Honoka as he sat in a swirly chair. "This is what I've learned so far. When ever you sleep, you can't wake up because you are in a coma like state. You can't wake up and therefor are forced to watch fragments of your memories, good or bad, like it or not."

All this was true. Honoka could never wake up when she slept. She was so scared to fall asleep. It was like she was going to be killed, again. She couldn't stand it. Honoka simply nodded. "So what?!" She growled. "I am jut concerned. If Akiyo was here, I'm sure he would be too." Honoka kicked his shin. "Don't bring him in this…" She hissed. Szayel chuckled, pushing his glasses up. "Easy. You should get some sleep."

_Sleep. The last thing I wanna do._


	9. Chapter 9

_"-NOKA!"_

_Brown eye slowly opened and I saw my brother. What was he doing here? I don't know. But…Where's that Hollow? I came across this Hollow when I was delivering some information Taichou found out. He wanted me to thrive Head Captain Yamamoto the information. Something about high class Hollows. _

_"Akiyo?" The white haired Shinigami smiled knowing I was okay. "What happened?" I asked. My body felt horrible, especially my legs. Wait. I looked down only to see one leg, my left one. I pulled up the bottom of my hakama, nothing. I felt around panicking. All that was left behind was a stump… "A Hollow attacked you…It was really strong and cut off your leg." Akiyo explained. "Where am I?" I asked. "The 4th Division. Unohana-taichou should be here an moment." Akiyo assured. _

_A few minutes passed and Unohana stepped in the room. "Hello, Honoka." She smiled. Akiyo stood up and bowed. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked kindly. "Honoka was attacked by a Hollow and it cut off her leg." Akiyo explained. Unohana nodded. I suddenly had the urge to dangle my legs from the bed side. "Honoka, could you back up?" The 4th Division Captain asked. I did as told and back up against the wall. My leg"s" were straight and Unohana pulled up the hakama and examined the bandaged stump. After examining, Unohana pulled the hakama down and straightened her position. "Your bandages will have to be changed every day, afternoon, and night. The blood might leak out when changing bandages so be prepared. Other then that, you should be able to return to your Shinigami work in two months or so. Your leg should grow back by then." Unohana explained. "Two months?! But what about the 12th Division?!" I asked in horror. "You want to go back? Some people in the Research and Development Center are dying to get out or be excused from their work. It's a hit harsh there." I smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better division. It's really fun there! Nemu-san helps me when I'm working with Hollows. Now I know how to handle most of them!" I chirped. Unohana nodded. "Now, Akiyo, I think you should get back to Utitake. After all, aren't you one of the new lieutenants?" Unohana asked. Akiyo nodded. _

_I few days later, the door was knocked on. Akiyo was banished from the 4th Division because I would be a distraction to him, so who could it be? "Come in." I said. The door opened and in came Ichimaru, Izuru and someone I was not familiar with. I shifted my position so my back was against the wall. "Ichimaru, please excuse my rudeness but, why are you here?" I asked._

_So Ichimaru began. "Well Hono-san, Izuru-chan wanted ta visit Honoka Yamazaki in the 4th Division." Ichimaru explained. I nodded. Izuru bowed for no reason and the other Shinigami stayed silent. Ichimaru must of seen this because he began to explain who she was. "Hono-san, this is Hotari Akane. Wexplains explain that ya were Akiyo's sister and she wanted ta come along. She knows Akiyo pretty well." I looked at Hotari. The girl has a orange hair color with different colored eyes. Her left eye, from my view, is red and her right is yellow. Her hair goes down to her chest and she has a bandage under her yellow eye. I liked her. She silently waved and I waved back. Quite the quiet girl. "Honoka, are you okay? If you want Matsumoto, Hisagi, and I could bring drinks and we could drink here if you want." Izuru offered. I pulled up the white robes I was wearing and scratched at the stump my leg would soon grow out of. "Sounds great, Izuru-kun. Ichimaru, Hotari, would you like to join us?" I asked. Hotari nodded silently and Ichimaru's grin grew. "Sounds great Hono-chan." Ichimaru teased. I sighed. He never grows old of that nickname does he? "In that case, try getting a few more people. Bye, Honoka!" Izuru and Hotari left, Ichimaru behind._

_After the 3rd Division, amother knock came to the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and in came Momo and Aizen. "What brings you here?" I asked, kindly. "We heard about your leg and came to visit!" Momo cheered. "I came along as well." Aizen added. Momo sat down next to me on the bed and stared at the stump-o-leg. "Woah, clean off. I'm so sorry Honoka-chan!" Momo cried before burying her face in my shoulder. I whispered a silent "ow". "I-I'll be fine, M-Momo-chan." I stuttered, the pain already taking effect. Momo lifted her face off of my shoulder and had a twinkle in her eyes. "Really? Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Momo asked. I nodded and sighed in relief. "Be should be head back now. Momo." Aizen called. Momo whimpered and hopped off the bed. "Bye-bye, Honoka-chan! Get better swoon!" She ordered. "I will!" I called back. Aizen shut the door with a thud. Man, that guy gives the creeps._

_After the 5th Division, another knock came to my ears. "Come in." I said. The door opened and in came Rukia and Renji. I smiled. "Hi guys." I greeted. "So, we heard you got your leg cut clean off?" Renji questioned. "Right here." I stayed pointing to my hakama pane lifting it up. "Ow." Rukia looked away. Renji agreed. "But you're still here. That's all that matters, right Rukia?" Rukia nodded. "Say, wanna come here later tonight and have a few drinks? Izuru and Hisagi are coming and Izuru told me to get a few more people." "Sure! Hope you feel better!" Rukia chirped as she left. "See ya." Renji smirked. "See ya." I muttered._

_After those two visited, another knock came upon the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and out came Hitsuguya and Mutsumoto. "Hi!" I chirped. "Izuru told me there's gonna be drinking here later tonight! Is that right?!" Mutsumoto asked. I nodded. "Can we, Taichou?" Mutsumoto asked Hitsuguya. "If we're not a burden." Hitsuguya stated. "Then please do come." I requested. Mutsumoto cheered. Hitsuguya nodded. "Anyways, that's not the real reason we came here. Rangiku," He ordered. Mutsumoto was soon catching on. "Oh yeah! We brought a gift!" Mutsumoto brought out a bottle of alchohol. "This is from me and the coldness is from Taichou~!" Mutsumoto cheered. "Wow, it really is cold. Thanks guys." I chirped. The two left and I was left alone for a very long while._

_The room was filled with people that were laughing, talking, having a good time, and basically drunk, mostly the lieutenants. Everyone that visited me was here, Hisagi showed up too. Ichimaru was sitting next to me on the bed, Izuru passed out, Mutsumoto drunk as hell, Hisagi drunk as hell, Momo is defiantly drunk as hell, Ichimaru making me uncomfy, Aizen staying out of this, Rukia and Renji keep drinking, Hotari worrying about Izuru, and me Just sitting here, fidgeting. I kept the bottle Mutsumoto and Hitsuguya gave me close to my chest, freezing me over. Ichimaru kept drinking his glass, eye slowly opening. _

_The "party" was soon over and nearly everyone passed out. Aizen took a passed out Momo, Hitsuguya took a passed out Mutsumoto, Hisagi taking a passed out Renji, Hotari went home because of Ichimaru's. orders, and Ichimaru and I took a passed out Izuru and Rukia. Ichimaru had to help me walk because of bandaged leg-o-stump. We dropped off Rukia to a 13th Division-er. I had Izuru on my back because Ichimaru took Rukia. Izuru wasn't heavy or anything but the missing leg part dragged me down. Ichimaru just walked and some he got faster. I tried catching up but I fell. Ichimaru helped me up and took Izuru from me. He toke an arm and put it around my waist for support. After a few minutes we arrived and dropped Izuru off. I started walking away when Ichimaru grabbed my shoulder and Flashstepped back. Within seconds, he was gone and I collapsed on the bed, head banging against the wall. I fixed my position on the bed. Come to think of it, that Hollow looked like a praying mantis._


	10. Scratched again

There was a meeting today in Hueco Mundo. Everyone was present, except Honoka Yamazaki. "Where is she?" Harribel asked Nnoitra. "How the fuck should I know?!" He growled. "You are in charge of her, are you not?" Ulquiorra asked. Nnoitra was silent. "She isn't in my lab." Szayel added. "She can't just disappear!" Grimmjow growled. The rest nodded, except for Nnoitra and Starrk. "Then where she?" Aizen stated calmly. So they began the meeting without her. Or did they?

Honoka got up early and now she is under the table listening to the whole thing, spiritual pressure sealed. Apparently, the meeting was about Soul Society. Good ole Soul Society. But the meeting ended fast. Nnoitra and Harribel were out first, going to search for her. Aareoniero Szayel and Starrk were next. Then Yammy, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Barragan, then Zommari was last. "Hono-chan~" Gin chimed. Honoka didn't move from her spot. Hono-chan~" Gin tried again. Footsteps could be heard coming around the table. Aizen and Tousen must of left. Now Honoka was alone with the Taichou from the 3rd Division.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and pulled her up. "Found you~" He purred. He placed her on the table. "Why were ya hidding? Where ya scared ya'd get in trouble? Or were ya scared that Nnoitra would kick ya fer gettin' hurt?" Gin asked. "'Cause that's why yer jackets zipped up, ain't that right?" Gin messed around with the zipper of the zipped up jacket while Honoka remained silent. "It's just snap marks." She muttered. "Lemme guess. Fought a Hollow, let yer guard down or spaced out, got hit." Honoka nodded. Gin unzipped the zipper, bandages stained red and only got redder the farther the zipper went. "Damn." Honoka rolled her eye.

He wound was fixed and Honoka spent yet another few days in Szayel's lab. Turns out the scratches were so deep you could almost feel…nevermind.


	11. Chapter 11

_Slowly, my eyes began to open. Ichimaru was in my sight, looking forward and walking. "Ichimaru?" I muttered. The captain stopped and looked down. "Hono-chan! yer awake~!" He purred. I nodded. Ichimaru was carrying my bridal style to Akiyo's home. "W-what happened?" I asked. Slightly blushing. "Well, I found ya in Izuru-chan's room, asleep. Ya were on the floor an' Hotari an' Izuru were asleep on da bed. Ya looked cute there. Just layin' there on the floor, looking all defenseless~" Ichimaru purred. Times like these scared me, mostly because of Ichimaru's personality. After all, he isn't one to mess with. "I-I'm sorry Ichimaru. It won't happen again." I muttered. "What were ya doin' in there anyway?" He asked. "Izuru and Hotari asked me if I would like to have a drink with them. Hotari and Izuru passed out first, I fell asleep." I explained. _

_A moment of silence over came us and Ichimaru started walking again, the wind blowing was only thing that could be heard. "Ichimaru, I can walk you know." Ichimaru raised a brow. "Nah." He said. I sighed. _

_"Say, Hono-chan? Did you know that all of us are just like glass?" The Captain asked. "How so?" "Well, most people are see through bu' all of us can shatter jus' as fast." He explained. I nodded, Akiyo's home appearing. Ichimaru set me down and began walking away. His words ran through my head. "All of us are just like glass, huh? Then Ichimaru tell me this…Why haven't I shattered?"_


End file.
